The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
Social networks provide a means to analyze social structures and the entities they represent including individuals, businesses, organizations, locations, and social concepts, as well as the interrelationships between them. Analysis of social networks may reveal both micro and macro socio economic patterns, locate influential entities, and provide details regarding various network dynamics, especially about the entities that make up the social network.
Social media refers to the means of interactions among users (e.g., typically individuals but also legal entities) including the manner in which such users create, share, and exchange information and ideas in virtual communities, typically via the public Internet through specialized applications or large social networks made available to such users. Non-public social networks are also available, such as networks restricted to a particular organization or university. In other instances, sub-networks corresponding to a sub-set of individuals commonly exist within a much larger publicly accessible social network.
Social media and social networks have exploded in their popularity in recent years and in doing so, a vast amount of data is now being generated by the users, individuals, and entities both directly and indirectly. Such data may be useful to businesses seeking alternative ways in which to target and deploy advertising—whether they are brand awareness, public interest, or other types of campaigns.
Notwithstanding the potential benefits of such information, businesses and other organizations have struggled to identify the most efficient means by which to collect, analyze, and consume or act upon such data. The present state of the art may therefore benefit from methods, systems, and apparatuses as described herein.